My Next Door Neighbor Is God
by DragonDan2453
Summary: My Next Door Neighbor Is God is an anime that focuses around Aiko Koizumi, a normal teenage girl living a normal teenage life. After heading home from school one day, Aiko find out she has a new neighbor at her apartment. Aiko soon discovers that her neighbor isn't just some typical teenage boy. He is actually God.
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1  
Normal Girl

This is the story about Aiko Koizumi. A normal 16yr old 1st year high school girl living a practically typical normal life. Nothing about her is special. Not her looks, her grades, or her hobbies. Everything about her is normal, but that doesn't bother Aiko. She likes it that way. Even though Aiko seems happy, deep down inside, Aiko wishes she could change. Maybe that way she could finally break out of her shell and get a boyfriend. However, things change. Whether you want it or not. As for Aiko, her normal life was about to be changed forever. It all began one day at Tensei High School in Tokyo, Japan. School had just ended and students were preparing to head back home. As Aiko was preparing to put her things away, her friends, Mei Nakano and Saya Inoue, were once again trying to persuade Aiko to come with them to have some fun. As usual, Aiko was hesitant. "Ah...come on Aiko," Mei pleaded, "Mixers aren't that bad. They're really fun! Also...there's these cute guys I want to introduce you to."

"No thanks," Aiko replied as she shuffled uncomfortably, "I'd better go home and get started on my homework. I still need to do the laundry and clean up a bit too." Mei and Saya sighed together in a disappointed fashion.

"That's what you say everyday Aiko," Saya said, "Why are you so afraid to experience new things and meet new people? You're never gonna get a boy to fall for you that way." What Saya had just said touched a very sensitive feeling in Aiko. Before any of them could say anymore, Aiko picked up her bag and left the room. After leaving the school grounds, Aiko headed back home to her apartment, which was only a half-mile away. Due to her parent's jobs, they aren't home very often. To help Aiko, they send her money for living expenses each week. Little did she know, a surprise was waiting for Aiko back home. Right as Aiko got to her apartment the landlord, Miss Rina, a mid-aged woman, approached her. Aiko noticed she seemed exited for some reason.

"Oh Aiko! Your home!" Rina exclaimed.

"Hi Miss Rina," Aiko replied, "Um...why do you seem so happy? Did something happen?"

"Yes! A young man around your age just moved in today," Rina answered, "He's so handsome. You should probably take this time to get to know him before he gets taken. He's in the room next to you. I need to go to the store to buy more groceries. Don't have too much fun with him while I'm gone." As Rina walked past Aiko and headed down the street, a curious Aiko walked up the apartment stairs and went to the room to the right of hers. After taking a big breath, Aiko tried to calm her beating heartbeat down. She then knocked on the door in front of her a couple of times. Just then, the door opened and a boy appeared before her. Aiko's cheeks quickly turned red. He was indeed handsome. Aiko couldn't help but get lost in thought she continued to stare at him, but Aiko soon realized what she was doing and snapped back to reality.

"Um...hi," Aiko muttered as she tried not to look directly at his eyes again, "My name...is...is...Aiko. I'm your neighbor next door. My room is on the left. Can I ask your name? If you don't mind I mean. It's ok if you don't want to. You probably still need to finish unpacking your things. I don't want to be a bother. I'll be going now. Sorry for bothering you." Aiko was expecting him to close the door on her, but he didn't. Instead, the boy said something to her that completely took Aiko by surprise.

"I'm God," he said lazily, "Nice to finally meet you Aiko." From that moment forward, Aiko's normal life wouldn't be normal anymore. It would be far from it.


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2  
New Neighbor

Aiko was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe her ears. Just in case she misheard him, Aiko asked one more time to make sure. "Um...did you just say you were God?"

"Yeah," he replied lazily, "I'm God. You know...the creator of the world and the human race. That's me." Aiko didn't know how to respond back. Instead, she followed him into his room, where she found it was completely empty.

"Where are your things at?" Aiko asked.

"I was just about to put things in place," he replied. With a snap of his fingers, a TV and table suddenly appeared. After that, was a refrigerator, a futon, an oven, multiple game stations, and a computer. It wasn't long until the once barren room was filled with furniture. Aiko immediately rubbed her eyes and pinched her wrist to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"How...how did you do that?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"I just told you remember? I'm God," he replied oblivious the expression on Aiko's surprised face, "I simply made them."

"That's impossible though," Aiko said still baffled, "You can't be God."

"Why can't I?" he asked puzzled.

"Because...I...uh," Aiko stuttered.

"Still don't believe me? Fine," he replied, "Your full name is Aiko Koizumi. You were born April 18th, 1998. Your parents aren't around very much because of their jobs. You attend Tensei High School as a 1st year and your best friends are Mei Nakano and Saya Inoue. You get average grades even though you study a lot. You don't hang out with your friends outside of school because your too shy and lack self-confidence. You wish you weren't an A-cup, so you constantly keep pads in your bra."

"Hey! That's...that's not true! I mean...it is...but how did you know that!" A red-faced Aiko shouted as she covered her chest with her arms as if the boy before her somehow had X-ray vision.

"I told you...I'm God," he replied once more, "If you still don't believe me...not my problem." Aiko had no other choice but to accept fact. Though she was still skeptical.

"Fine...I give up. You're God," Aiko said, "Wait...why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Heaven?"

"Yeah...I should be, but I got bored and decided to come to Earth," he replied, "I forgot to mention but I will be attending Tensei High School as a 1st year. I believe I have the same classes as you too." He then sat down in front of his computer and started to watch anime. Seeing as how speaking anymore with him was pointless, Aiko headed back to her room and got started on her homework. Later on, once she was finally done with everything, Aiko went to sleep. She could still hear the boy watching anime from behind her bedroom wall.


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3  
God's School

The next morning at school, Saya and Mie were speaking with Aiko, who was barely able to keep herself awake. "Aiko...you look terrible," Saya said, "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah...something like that," Aiko muttered. In turns out that God had watched anime all the way up to 3am. Aiko only got a few hours sleep. Shortly after, the teacher addressed the class.

"We seem to have a new student joining us today," he said. The teacher then turned to his left, "You can come in now." Just then, Aiko's neighbor walked into the room wearing a school uniform. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face the class. "Mind telling us your name?"

"Ichiro Hayashi," he replied.

"Can you tell us anything about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"I'm God," Ichiro replied lazily. Everyone, except for Aiko, was speechless. Ichiro then decided to head over to his seat amongst the baffled teacher and students. His seat happened to be right besides Aiko. Eventually, the teacher regained his composure and began class. Everyone thought that Ichiro was just being funny about being God. Aiko was the only one how actually believed him after learning firsthand he was actually God. Mei then leaned over to Ichiro.

"Hey...did you just move here?" Mei asked.

"Yeah," Ichiro replied, "Into the apartment Aiko lives in. I'm her neighbor."

"What?!" Mei exclaimed as she stood up. Her outburst caused everyone in class to stare at her. After seeing the angry look on the teacher's face, Mei sat back down in her seat. Once the teacher returned to the lesson and adverted his gaze, Mei leaned over to Aiko.

"Why didn't you tell me your new neighbor was so hot?" an excited Mie asked, "You're so lucky! Did you ask him out yet?!" In response, Aiko shuffled nervously in her seat. When she saw the look on Ichiro's face, she quickly looked down at the floor. Shortly after, Ichiro was asked to solve a complex math problem on the board. He solved it within a second. The entire class, including the teacher, was very impressed.

"Very well done Mr. Hayashi," the teacher commented, "How did you solve it so fast?"

"I already knew the answer," Ichiro replied, "I was the one who created the person who developed this type of algebra. I am God after all." Once again, people thought Ichiro was joking and laughed it off. Except for Aiko. Ichiro then returned to his seat and class resumed. Througout class, Ichiro received numerous noted from girls who wanted to ask him out. He ignored them of course. During gym class, in which the boys played a basketball game against each other, Ichiro managed to score a total of 60 points after hitting 20 out of 20 3-pointers. The gym teacher was so impressed, he even offered Ichiro a starting spot on the school's basketball team. Ichiro told him he wasn't interested. Meanwhile, on the girls' side on the gymnasium, Saya and Mei, along with the other girls, were bombarding Aiko with questions concerning Ichiro and whether he was still available. It soon become apparent to them it was possible Aiko was already going out with him. Aiko immediately told them that was not the case. However, no one believed her. Not even Saya and Mei. Within just one day, Ichiro become the most popular student at school. As for Aiko, she became the scapegoat of every single girl's jealousy and envy.


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4  
Satan

After school ended, Aiko was preparing to head home as usual, but Ichiro wasn't ready to head home yet because of a certain sudden predicament. "Oh...that's right. Human bodies need food for energy," Ichiro muttered, "I forgot."

"Wait...does that means you haven't eating anything since you came here?" Aiko asked.

"I guess yeah," Ichiro replied, "There any good places to eating around here?"

"Well...I don't know actually," Aiko answered, "I usually to straight home after school." Just then, Ichiro grabbed Aiko's hand. Aiko's face quickly turned red as Ichiro began to pull her along the road. "What...what are you doing Ichiro?!"

"Finding a place to eat. What else?" Ichiro asked as he stopped. When Ichiro saw Aiko's embarrassed face, he looked down at their hands holding. "What's the matter? is holding my hand a problem?" Aiko was too scared to replay back. Seeing nothing was wrong to him, Ichiro continued to pull Aiko along behind him. A small smile could be seen on Aiko's face. Later on, at a small outdoor café, Ichiro and Aiko were shown eating. All seemed normal, until that is, a teenage boy around their age suddenly appeared before them. He then pointed directly at Ichiro, who had just stuffed his face full of bread.

"I finally found you brother!" he yelled, "Don't think you going to escape here alive! I'm going to kill for real this time!" A confused Aiko turned to face Ichiro, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

"Ichiro...who is that?" Aiko asked.

"Oh him? Nobody," Ichiro replied as he took another bite of bread. In response, the boy was furious with rage, but then he burst out laughing.

"Acting dumb huh God? No matter. I, Satan, your young brother shall kill you right here and now and prove once and for all I'm the better and more talented brother!" he proclaimed confidently. It took awhile before Aiko was able to process what she just heard into her mind.

"What?! Brother?!" a surprised Aiko exclaimed, "Ichiro...Satan is your brother?!"

"Yeah," an annoyed Ichiro sighed. Just then, Satan was engulfed in black flames. He then held out his right hand and pointed it at Ichiro.

"Time to die," Satan said with a malicious grin. Sadly for Satan, his effort to kill his brother never came to be as Ichiro simply pounded Satan on the head with his first, forcing him into the ground and all the way back to Hell. Once Ichiro sealed off the ground, he went back to eating, completely oblivious to the fact nearby people had just witnessed everything that took place. It took a few minutes for Aiko to find words to put together.

"Um...where did you send him?" Aiko asked.

"Back to Hell," Ichiro replied after finishing his drink, "Hopefully he stays there for good this time." He then stood up and pushed in his chair. "I'm going back home. See you later Aiko." As Ichiro walked away, it soon became apparent to Aiko that Ichiro forgot something.

"Hey! I can't pay for all this by myself! Come back!" Aiko screamed. Unfortunately for her, the manager happened to be standing behind her and heard everything. He wasn't happy. Aiko was left with no choice but to work off what she couldn't pay. Hours later, she returned home, and gave Ichiro an earful of a lifetime. Ichiro eventually apologized, but once he did, Ichiro went back to playing videogames.


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5  
Bullies

Whether she liked it or not, being around Ichiro was making Aiko popular. More popular than she had ever been in her life. However, with popularity and fame comes jealousy and envy. Like for instance one day at school, Ichiro and Aiko were walking down a hallway after eating lunch in the cafeteria, when they were suddenly meet by two girls. Both were second years. The first one walked forward and stopped in front of Aiko and gave a look of pure hatred. She never adverted her eyes to Ichiro and pointed at him. "Hey you! Ichiro!" she yelled, "Why do you keep hanging around with that boring nobody! Just dump her already and come and hang out with girls who know how to show you a much better time."

"No," Ichiro replied casually. So casually, it only made the two girls angrier. As the girls began to call Ichiro and Aiko bad names and such, Ichiro began to lose his patience, but then Aiko held out her arm in front of Ichiro.

"It's ok," Aiko muttered, "They'll go away once they're done. You don't need to stick up for me or anything." When Ichiro saw a tear run down Aiko's face, he decided at that moment enough was enough and walked up to the two girls.

"So...finally decided to join us?" the girl on the right asked happily, "Smart decision. After all...our futures are already set unlike that loser over there."

"Oh really," Ichiro replied sarcastically, "I can already tell by the way you look and act that your both daughters of rich families, but do you think that perfect life of yours will last forever? It won't. Your fathers won't supply you with money forever and will eventually cut you off at some point. Once that happens, because he spoiled you rotten your whole life, you won't be able to survive by yourself in the real world very long." He looked at the girl on the left. "You will get a job as a stripper." He then looked at the girl on the right. "You will become a prostitute." The two girls were beyond furious.

"How dare you!" the girl on the left yelled, "We're going to tell our boyfriends about this and then you and your ugly slut girlfriend will get it!" In response, a smirk appeared on Ichiro's face. He looked at the girl on the left first.

"Your boyfriend is currently making out with another girl in the supply closest on the 3rd floor," Ichiro said. He then looked at the girl on the right. "As for you so-called boyfriend, he is actually gay. He's just pretending to be your boyfriend and is using you for money." The two girls were so shocked, they didn't respond back this time. Instead, they ran off to find their boyfriends, only to find out what Ichiro just told them a moment ago was true.

"That was amazing," Aiko said in absolute awe, "How did you know all that about them?"

"I'm God remember," Ichiro replied lazily, "Seeing into the future is another of the powers I posses."

"I see. Can you tell me my future?" Aiko asked.

"No," Ichiro replied.

"Ah...why not?" Aiko asked confused.

"Because...even if I did, you wouldn't let me," Ichiro answered. In response, a smile appeared on Aiko's face.

"You're right," Aiko replied, "I want to discover my future for myself." With that, Ichiro and Aiko returned to their classroom.


	6. Episode 6

Chapter 6  
Money

After heading home from school one day, Ichiro happened to spot a new manga store that just opened up. He dashed inside before Aiko was able to blink an eye. After letting out a I-know-where-this-is-going sigh, Aiko followed Ichiro into the store, where she already found him with an armful of manga. Most of it featured cute anime girls. "Don't tell me your going to buy all that?" Aiko asked.

"Yep," Ichiro replied as he began to walk out the store.

"Excuse me sir. You need to pay for that," the store manager said sternly. When Ichiro turned around, he saw the face of a angry woman behind the counter. However, Ichiro ignored her completely and started to head out the store again. This time, he was stopped by Aiko. She wasn't happy.

"Ichiro! You can't just walked out with those. You need to pay for them," Aiko said.

"Why? I'm God. If it wasn't for me, anime and manga wouldn't exist in the first place," Ichiro replied, "You're welcome by the way."

"No! I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want. God or no God. If you want to buy those, you need to pay her with money," Aiko said. In response, Ichiro sighed deeply.

"Fine," Ichiro replied. He then walked over to the counter and snapped his fingers, "Money please."

"Very well sir," the woman said with a smile. The next moment the cashier was giving Ichiro the money from the cash register. Ichiro in turn gave it back to her to pay for the manga. He then walked back to a baffled Aiko.

"Happy now Aiko?" Ichiro asked.

"No! That...you just forced her to give you money! That doesn't count!" Aiko exclaimed. Before Ichiro knew it, Aiko grabbed the manga from his arms and put it back on the counter. She then began to drag him out of the store by his arm.

"Hey! Aiko! I didn't get to read those," Ichiro said with a groan, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To get you a job," Aiko replied, "If you want to buy manga, you're going to have to earn money the right way. No cheating!" With that, Ichiro was forced by Aiko to get the one thing he didn't want. A part-time job.


	7. Episode 7

Chapter 7  
Jobs

After going around town for a while, Aiko finally found the perfect place for Ichiro to get a job at. A fast food place called Burger Palace. Seeing as how extra a little extra money wouldn't hurt, Aiko decided to get a job with Ichiro too. A few hours of training later, Ichiro and Aiko were shown wearing their work uniforms in front of their registers behind the counter. For a while, things were running smoothly, that is until, Ichiro had the unfortunate luck to get a customer that was in a bad mood. Aiko could already tell things weren't going to turn out good. "Welcome to Burger Palace sir. How may I help you today?" Ichiro asked. The man looked at Ichiro with a sneer.

"What's with that tone of yours? You think that's good enough? Say that again! This time more politely," the costumer replied angrily. Ichiro repeated himself once more, but the costumer still wasn't pleased. Eventually though, he received his food, but once he bit into his burger, he spit it out on Ichiro's face. "This crap taste horrible! I want my money back!" Aiko tried to step in, but she wasn't fast enough. The next moment Ichiro snapped his fingers and the man fell into a black hole that suddenly opened up. It quickly closed.

"Um...Ichiro? Where did you send him?" Aiko asked.

"Hell," Ichiro replied lazily, "Next customer come forward please."

"What?!" Aiko burst out, "You can't just send our customers to Hell!"

"Meh...he was going to go there eventually anyway," Ichiro replied.

"No! Bring him back this instant!" Aiko shouted with a stomp of her left foot. Ichiro sighed.

"Tch...fine. I still think he's better off staying there," Ichiro replied. After snapping his fingers, the hole opened up again and the man appeared. He had the look of pure terror on his face and was shaking uncontrollably. When he saw Ichiro's face, the man took out money from his wallet and tossed it at him. Most of it included 100 dollar bills.

"Take it! Just take all of it!" the man yelled. He then ran out of the store. Just then, the manager appeared and happened to see Ichiro with an armful of money. To Aiko's surprise, the manger thought because of how a great job Ichiro was doing to earn all that as a tip, she decided to give him a pay raise on the spot. As for Aiko, she was completely ignored like a ghost. The rest of the day went on without any more problems. Once they were done with their shift, Ichiro took Aiko to the manga store to buy the manga he had picked out from before. Aiko was at least satisfied Ichiro learned to pay for things with money instead of using his God powers, even though the money he earned was technically due to him using his God powers.


	8. Episode 8

Chapter 8  
Size Matters

For a while the weather in Tokyo was cool and breezy, but it wasn't long until a hot streak came in. This was indeed a perfect time to hit the beach and cool off. Luckily, a new indoor beach/pool facility just opened up a couple of miles away. Everyone at school, including Mei and Saya, were excited for it. However, Aiko wasn't. Even though Ichiro was more of an indoor person, he was actually interested in this beach/pool place everyone was so excited about. After school ended, Ichiro took Aiko into town to buy some swimsuits. Right as they were about to enter the store, Aiko stopped. Ichiro turned around and saw Aiko staring at the ground. "Aren't you coming in?" Ichiro asked.

"I don't want to go," Aiko muttered.

"Why not? Everyone at school seems exited about it," Ichiro said, "Why aren't you?"

"Because...I...I wouldn't look good in those swimsuits anyway," Aiko replied, "I would rather stay at home and use my bathtub than visit a pool."

"Oh...that's right. I forgot about that thing you wanted," Ichiro replied. He then snapped his fingers. The next moment Aiko's chest suddenly expanded to the point her shirt's button popped off. In an instant, Aiko went from an A-cup to a D-cup. Aiko quickly covered her now bulging cleavage from nearby people who couldn't believe what they just witnessed. The guys around had nosebleeds.

"What...what did you do?" an embarrassed Aiko burst out.

"I made your breasts bigger," Ichiro replied casually. Probably too casually.

"Why?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Because you prayed to me about more than 100 times asking for me to make your breasts grow bigger," Ichiro replied, "I just remembered."

"No! I never prayed for that!" Aiko shouted.

"Aiko...I'm God remember? You can't lie to me," Ichiro replied sternly. Aiko knew she couldn't force herself to lie anymore and gave in.

"Fine...you're right. I did ask for that," Aiko said, "But...I want you to change them back to normal."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah...but I liked them the way they were," Aiko replied, "Big breasts aren't as great as I thought. My shoulders hurt anyway." In response, Ichiro smiled as he snapped his fingers. The next moment, Aiko's chest returned to normal. The men in the crowd moaned in a disappointed manner and soon departed. After taking a deep breath, a new confident Aiko followed Ichiro into the swimsuit store. Even though she never tried them on before, Aiko was ready to upgrade from a one piece to a bikini. A normal bikini I might add. Aiko wasn't ready for the sexier ones. Once they had picked out their new swimsuits, Ichiro and Aiko paid for them at the counter. It was now time to head for the pool and have some fun.


	9. Episode 9

Chapter 9  
Pool Time

Once Saturday came around, Ichiro and Aiko, along with Mei and Saya, headed for the indoor pool downtown. As expected, it was already crowded with tons of people. Once inside, the gang headed to the bathrooms to get changed into their swimsuits. They soon came out. Ichiro was shown wearing red trunks with black dragon designs, while Mei and Saya were wearing red and green bikinis. Later on, Ichiro, Mei, and Saya were still waiting for Aiko. She hadn't come out yet. Saya peeked her head inside the girls bathroom. "Hey Aiko! What's taking so long?"

"I'm...I'm not coming out," Aiko replied.

"Ah...come on Aiko," Mei groaned, "You don't need to be shy. It's ok. I bet you look amazing!"

"No," Aiko replied. Mei turned to Ichiro.

"What do we do now?" she asked. Ichiro sighed and walked over to Saya.

"Let me handle this," he said. Ichiro then began to speak with Aiko and persuade her to come out. Not long after, Aiko appeared from the bathroom wearing her sparkling yellow bikini. She was using her arms to cover herself from their eyes.

"Do...do I look ok?" Aiko stuttered.

"Of course you do," Saya replied with a smile.

"I think you look cute," Ichiro commented. In response, Mei and Saya light up like a Christmas tree.

"You sure got yourself a nice boyfriend Aiko. Ichiro is so kind and sincere. A true gentleman. I'm so jealous," Mei said. Aiko's face instantly turned red. She quickly spun around. Aiko didn't want to look at their faces, especially not Ichiro's.

"He's...he's not my boyfriend," Aiko replied, "Don't say things like that Mei. We're just friends."

"Ok...ok...I get it. You're friends," Mei said. The way she said it you could tell Mei didn't believe her.

"That's strange. I thought I was her boyfriend," Ichiro replied. You could see a faint smile appear on his face as he said that. Immediately, chaos erupted between Mei, Saya, and Aiko. After getting an ice pop from a nearby stand, Ichiro started to eat it while enjoying Aiko try to defuse the situation against Mei and Saya. Eventually, Ichiro admitted he was only joking and that was what finally calmed the girls down. Now, the gang could finally enjoy all that the pool/beach place could offer them. Their first destination was a high speed water slide. People use tubs, either single or double, to ride down the slide. A camera would take their picture at the end of the slide. After some discussion, Mei and Saya decided to go together, which left Ichiro and Aiko to go in after them. Ichiro got in front and Aiko got in back. As the two of them went speeding down the slide, a terrified Aiko quickly grabbed around Ichiro's stomach and pulled him closer. Aiko was so scared she didn't even notice what she was doing. It wasn't until later on where Aiko saw her grabbing hold of Ichiro from the picture they received. Aiko was so embarrassed, she didn't let either Mei or Saya look at it. Even after they pleaded to Aiko with puppy dogs eyes. However, she did actually keep it. It would later on end up in a picture frame on Aiko's studying table in her room. The fun at the pool park continued all the way to the evening. In the end, Aiko was happy she came with everyone, especially Ichiro.


	10. Episode 10

Chapter 10  
Parents

During the next Sunday morning, Aiko went to get the mail. When she returned to her room, Aiko went through it, and soon found a letter addressed from her parents. When Aiko read the latter, she found out that her parents would be coming back home today before heading back out again. Immediately, Aiko began to clean up her room as best as possible. That included hiding the picture featuring her and Ichiro together in her desk drawer. She didn't want her parents getting any wrong ideas. If they found out her and Ichiro were boyfriend and girlfriend, Aiko would never hear the end of it. However, one problem still remained. Ichiro. Aiko had a feeling that Ichiro shouldn't meet with them. No matter what. Aiko wouldn't have to worry because Ichiro was currently in his usual anime marathon mode and wouldn't budge away from his laptop. So the probability of him coming into her room while she was meting with her parents was very low. That was what Aiko had hoped, but not everything turns out the way you want. That's life after all. Later on, Aiko was shown sitting with her parents around the table. For a while, they were talking to Aiko about things like school and stuff. Everything was going smoothly. That is until, someone knocked on the door. Aiko's father went to answer it and when he opened it, Ichiro appeared. Aiko couldn't believe Ichiro was already done watching anime. "Oh Aiko...I didn't know your parents were coming over," Ichiro said.

"Mind me asking who are you?" the father asked.

"I'm Aiko's neighbor next door and her classmate at school," Ichiro replied. In response, the eyes of Aiko's parents lit up. Ichiro was pulled into the room by them before he knew it and forced to sit down near the table with Aiko, who wasn't able to utter a single word. The next moment featured absolute awkward silence. Aiko's face was slightly red and she was only able to look at the wall. Ichiro seemed unaffected by the atmosphere and continued to just stare with the same blank look on his face. Aiko's parents meanwhile were looking at Ichiro as if they were trying to analyze him. The dad was the first one to speak in what seemed like forever.

"So...Ichiro. What's your current relationship with our daughter?" the father asked, "Have you done anything with her?"

"I'm just her friend," Ichiro replied, "We hang out after school. We both work at the same place. We sometimes go to the manga store together. We even went to the new swim park yesterday with her finds Mei and Saya."

"How nice. Speaking of which Aiko, I noticed to bought a new swimsuit. A bikini at that," her mother said with a happy sigh, "My precious daughter is finally growing up. You have such a kind boy looking after you too. He's so handsome."

"Oh mom," an embarrassed Aiko muttered.

"I have to agree with your mother Aiko. You sure are lucky to have such a great man as your boyfriend," her father said with a smile, "I know he's going to make a great husband too."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aiko exclaimed as she stood up. When she saw the looks on everyone's faces, Aiko quickly sat back down. "Ichiro already told you we're only friends. Besides we didn't even kiss or do anything like that yet."

"I was the one who helped her pick out her swimsuit," Ichiro said out of nowhere. In response, Aiko blushed as her parents glowed even more this time. The rest of the day featured Aiko's parents fawning over Ichiro as much as possible. Things like when Ichiro was going to propose to Aiko, how many kids they were going to have, and where they were going to live came up. Aiko almost fainted from embarrassment a couple of times. Eventually, Aiko's parents left to head back to their jobs, but not after having Ichiro promise to take care of Aiko.


	11. Episode 11

Chapter 11  
Festival

It took a while for Aiko to recover from yesterday. For two days, Aiko was too embarrassed to be with Ichiro and kept her distance from him. When Mei and Saya asked Aiko why she was acting strange, Aiko simply told them it was complicated and nothing more. Mei and Saya end up thinking Aiko and Ichiro broke up, but Aiko immediately told them that was not what had happened. In an effort to cheer Aiko up, Mei and Saya suggested that she and Ichiro go to the annual fireworks festival in downtown Tokyo Friday night. Since Aiko wasn't able to go last year, she wanted to go even more this year. But with Ichiro? Aiko wasn't quite sure. Mostly because there was a famous saying that couples who kiss on the Ferris Wheel during that day are guaranteed to have a happy life together. The thought of her and Ichiro kissing was enough to make Aiko's face turn bright red on the spot. When she asked Ichiro if he wanted to go with her to the fireworks festival, a part of Aiko was hoping that he wouldn't be interested. However, Ichiro actually did want to go. Aiko was both sort of happy and sort of anxious at the same time. So it was now set. Aiko and Ichiro would be going to the fireworks festival in a few days. As for those few days, they flew by in a blink of an eye. Fast forward to now, Aiko was now shown wearing a cute outfit with a pink flower in the left side of her head as she walked with Ichiro to the fireworks festival. When they got there, it was already full with people having a fun time. "So...what do you want to do first?" Ichiro asked.

"Um...I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine with me," Aiko replied as she tried to cover her blushing face from Ichiro's eyes. Ichiro then decided to test out his skills in the assortment of festival games to his right. In the end, Ichiro easily managed to beat every single game the festival threw at him. As a result, he won so many prizes that they gave him a wagon to put all of it in. Since none of the stuff Ichiro won interested him, he gave all of it to Aiko. She was more than happy to receive such amazing gifts from him. It was at that moment, Aiko suddenly felt a warm feeling appear from within her chest. It was a feeling Aiko never felt before. At first Aiko didn't want to believe it, but was it possible she was falling in love with Ichiro? Aiko immediately shook her head trying to get all those sudden thoughts out of her head. There was no way it would work between them anyway. Ichiro was a God and she was only a human. It wouldn't work out anyway. However, even still, the feeling Aiko was having didn't falter. It only got stronger as the night continued. After going to every spot in the festival, the only thing that was left for Ichiro and Aiko to do was take a ride on the Ferris Wheel. Aiko was so anxious, it took her nearly 15 minutes before she was ready to go on it. After taking a deep breath, Ichiro and Aiko boarded the Ferris Wheel. It wasn't long until the ride finally began to move. It eventually stopped when they got to the highest point.


	12. Episode 12

Chapter 12  
Kiss Me

For what seemed like forever, Aiko and Ichiro were sitting inside the cart. Meanwhile, the feeling Aiko was having was become unbearable. She wasn't able to hold it back anymore and turned to face to Ichiro. Her face felt as if it was on fire. "Hey...Ichiro," Aiko muttered.

"Yeah?" Ichiro asked. After taking a deep breath, Aiko let out all her feelings in one go.

"I love you!" she screamed. Not that she let that part out, Aiko continued on. "Ever since I met you Ichiro. I felt like I've changed. I used to be by myself all the time because I liked it, but deep down inside, I hated how alone I was. Even though I have Mei and Saya, I still feel like no one understood me. That is until I met you. I really like doing things with you. That's why I want to be with you. I want you by my side. I love you...Ichiro." After she was done, Aiko sat back down. "Is...is that ok with you? I mean...you are God. You probably want to spend your time with someone else." Just then, Ichiro reached over and grabbed Aiko's hands. When Aiko looked up, she saw Ichiro smiling back at her.

"Aiko...I want to thank you," Ichiro replied, "Before I met you...I disliked humans. Even though I was the one who created them and this world. For a while, I regretted it and wanted to destroy this world and start over from scratch, but you were able to prove to me not all humans are rotten, greedy, and selfish. You're without a doubt the most amazing, kind, and beautiful girl I've ever meet. That's why...I want to continue being with you too." Just then, the fireworks show began and a barrage of colorful fireworks continued to appear in the sky one after another. The people in the festival cheered after each one. Meanwhile, Aiko and Ichiro were still staring at each other, completely oblivious to what was going on around them. As the two of them moved closer, Aiko and Ichiro then shared a romantic kiss. Once they were done, Aiko and Ichiro watched the rest of the fireworks show together. Aiko was shown resting on Ichiro's shoulder. It was a night Aiko would never forget.


End file.
